Trevor the Traction Engine
Trevor is a traction engine that resides at the Wellsworth Vicarage Orchard. His driver is Jem Cole. Bio in the Railway Series Trevor used to work on farms doing odd jobs like threshing corn and sawing timber, but his owner thought he was old-fashioned and sent him to the scrapyard. Edward luckily befriended him and convinced Rev. Charles Laxey to purchase him. Trevor now lives in the Wellsworth vicarage orchard, but is often borrowed by his driver Jem Cole to do odds jobs and to appear at various events such as steam fairs. Bio in the television series As in the Railway Series, Edward saves Trevor from scrap. Sometime after that, Trevor soon had no work to do, so Edward took him to Thomas' junction, where Thomas took him to work at Knapford Harbour. At the end of the day, Thomas took Trevor back to the junction and tells him that he may visit him sometime and that the vicar now has work for him to do in the orchard, but may be needed at the harbour again someday. Edward and Trevor once helped the vicar organize a garden party to raise money for a seaside trip for underprivileged children. Later on, Trevor has been seen working in other places such as Farmer McColl's Field. He has also got a cart stuck twice on a level crossing, both times the load being smashed apart by the oncoming engine. Trevor helped clear the runway at the Sodor Airport after Emily brought him there. According to a magazine article, he sometimes works on Farmer Trotter's Pig Farm. He was an attraction at the Sodor Steam Fair. Persona Trevor is very friendly and gets along well with the engines. He is also helpful and ready to give anybody advice. Trevor loves children in particular, especially giving them rides in his cart. Basis Trevor is based on a William Foster and Co. eight-ton traction engine built in 1927 that was owned by the Reverend W. Awdry's friend, the Reverend Teddy Boston. Livery In Edward the Blue Engine Trevor was painted black all over with gold boiler bands and a gold chimney cap. In Thomas and the Twins and Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree his black livery has been painted green. Throughout the television series, Trevor is always painted dark green with red wheels and lining, a black smokebox and gold boiler bands. Appearances Railway Series *Edward the Blue Engine *Toby, Trucks and Trouble (mentioned) *Thomas and the Twins Television series *Season 2 - Saved from Scrap, Thomas and Trevor, Better Late Than Never (cameo), and Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (cameo) *Season 3 - Gordon and the Famous Visitor (cameo), Donald's Duck (cameo), Henry's Forest (does not speak), Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party, Buzz, Buzz, and Escape (does not speak) *Season 4 - Special Attraction (cameo) *Season 5 - Toby and the Flood (cameo) and Toby's Discovery (cameo) *Season 6 - Elizabeth the Vintage Lorry (cameo) and Twin Trouble *Season 7 - Edward's Brass Band (cameo), Toby's Windmill (cameo), Bulgy Rides Again (does not speak), Harold and the Flying Horse (cameo), Best Dressed Engine (does not speak), and Three Cheers for Thomas (cameo) *Season 8 - Thomas and the Tuba (does not speak), Percy's New Whistle (does not speak), Henry and the Wishing Tree (deleted scene cameo), Emily's New Route (cameo), Emily's Adventure (does not speak), and Too Hot for Thomas (cameo) *Season 9 - Thomas and the Rainbow (cameo) and Henry and the Flagpole *Season 10 - Follow that Flour (cameo) *Season 12 - Rosie's Funfair Special (cameo) and Excellent Emily (does not speak) *Season 15 - Emily and Dash (cameo) *Season 19 - Very Important Sheep (cameo) *Season 20 - Three Steam Engines Gruff *Jack and the Sodor Construction Company - Mud, Glorious Mud (cameo) He was likely to appear in the cancelled episode Isobella Gets Steamed. Specials: *The Great Discovery (does not speak) Voice Actors *Nigel Pilkington (UK) *Christopher Ragland (US) Trevor the Traction Engine/Gallery Trivia *Trevor's television series model did not have moving eyes until the third season. *Trevor's model is currently on display at Drayton Manor. *A large scale model of Trevor was built for some of the Pack episodes. The large scale model is now owned by BRj38 and Alcofan158 of SiF. Category:Thomas & Friends Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists